


Breaking Point

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, F!Prowl, Family Drama, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Optimus cannot take it anymore.  He won't let the boys he accepted as his own sons under his roof anymore.  Not after what they did to his only daughter.Everyone else doesn't take to this well.





	

 

"Are you out of your mind?"

 

"I'm doing this to protect you!"

 

"And how will you explain this to Elita when she gets back from her conference?"

 

"They'll have a roof over their head and money for food.  But I will not allow them to live under my roof any longer!"

 

"No, it's yours and Elita's roof!   The one you two paid for together!  So she has every right to have a say in this and you pulling this crap-"

 

"Prowl, watch your-!"

 

"No, I will not!  Not with you going behind your wife's back and trying to throw my stepbrothers onto the curb!"

 

Speaking of Prowl's stepbrothers, they were standing in the living room with bags of haphazardly thrown clothes and their other necessities in them that their stepfather had handed to them, cowering in fear and despair as they watched Optimus and Prowl yell it out in the hallway.  Thank Primus Prowl had come home early from the library to find her father trying to kick them out of the house.  Optimus had taken their cell phones away, probably to prevent anyone from finding out until he had already taken them to wherever they were to stay, but they had been very lucky she had come home on her own.

 

"They can't be trusted!  They don't listen to any of our rules and they attack you-!"

 

"They're teenage boys with raging libidos, yes, but they do not attack me nor do they force me to do anything I do not want in return!" Prowl pointed at them.  "We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had never married Elita."

 

"Don't bring her into this!"

 

"Well maybe I should because it's her own flesh and blood you're trying to kick out of her house!"

 

"I let them in our home.  I accepted them as my sons-" his voice grew deeper as the anger boiled over, "And what do they do?  They- They used you!"

 

"I was the one who accepted it!  I love them back!"

 

"They don't-!"

 

It was a ring tone that interrupted them.  Everyone turned to Optimus's cell as he looked at it before he silenced it.

 

"Prowl, you don't understand.  They-" he pointed back at the boys with his phone still in his hand, "I introduced them to you as your new sister, someone they should have protected and respected like their own mother and instead they-"

 

His phone went off again.  Optimus nearly yelled before he silenced it again.

 

"She'll keep calling, you know."

 

"Your mother doesn't-"

 

"I texted her the moment I saw you putting Scrapper's computer in the mini-van.  She knows."

 

Optimus looked torn between anger and despair, having been betrayed by his daughter of all people, for her step-no, for the boys who took advantage of his only child.

 

The phone went off again.

 

"She's probably heading back.  She probably tried to call her sons only to get no one.  So she knows that you're the only one who will answer her questions.  I wouldn't silence her again.  Elita wouldn't hesitate to call the police to stop you to protect her sons."

 

And Optimus knew that was true.  Elita loved him dearly, but her sons always had a special place in her heart.  Enough that she been unable to hate them after what they did to her stepdaughter.  But he knew that she was right.  Their children... loved each other.  Her boys loved his precious Prowl more than a sister.  And if he and Elita had never found each other and found love... their children would have simply found each other in school and have gotten together anyway.

 

Unable to argue with his only blood child, Optimus turned away to answer the cell as he walked into the kitchen.  And hearing the anger and sadness in his wife's voice as she demanded answers on her sons, he knew that he gone too far this time.

 

None of them, not the boys, not Prowl, not even his own wife, would be able to trust him after today.

 

END


End file.
